


Two Thousand and Nine

by Myfriendgeorge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Fetus Dan, Fetus Phil, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Youtube, Uncompleted, fetus phan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfriendgeorge/pseuds/Myfriendgeorge
Summary: My interpretation on the story of how Dan and Phil came to be, how they met and formed a life long friendship which would create successful careers for both of them.(Just a quick disclaimer I know nothing about what happened and this is just how I imagined it and I know that I am most probably wrong all the time but I just like to think that this was how it went down. I'm sorry if it's not factually correct or chronologically ordered and if the tweets and quotes aren't exact. Pls don't hate!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dan fangirling over his Youtube crush @/AmazingPhil

"Dan, Adrian, dinner!" The brown haired boy heard his mum call from downstairs. He slammed his laptop shut, making sure to pause the video that he was watching so that he could return to it later, before slipping out of his bedroom and down the stairs to join his family at the dinner table.  
*|*|*|*|*|*  
After thanking his mother for his meal, Dan made his way back up to his bedroom. When he opened the lid to his laptop a pair of piercing blue eyes stared back at him, Dan smiled.   
"My mum is a lobster,"   
Dan let out a sigh as he thought himself, how do you get that Internet famous? How is he so successful, I don't understand. I envy him.  
Phil was everything that Dan wanted to be. Dan had aspired to make YouTube videos most of his life, he did spend almost every spare second of the day online watching videos that other people have made. Dan was so jealous of the fact that he didn't have the skills and the time to make something as funny and entertaining as what these people had made and published for the entire world to see. Dan wasn't sure why he had never tried it before. After all he'd made plans to film videos and he'd come up with ideas for click bait but he just never got round to doing it, he didn't understand why. Maybe it was nerves or maybe it was the lack of inspiration or the fact that he was never home alone. He was scared of what his family might think of him if they caught him talking to a camera in his bedroom.   
By this point Dan was so lost in his own thoughts that he had to replay the video that he was watching as he was no longer paying attention to Phil.   
*|*|*|*|*  
The next morning Dan woke up with his laptop strewn across his lap. He often fell asleep watching Phil's videos, it was a bad habit of his that he had recently picked up. YouTube was taking over his life and it wasn't even had a productive way. Dan was desperate to be more creative, he wanted to show the world what he was capable of. Little did he know all he needed was a little bit of encouragement.   
"Why don't you just message this guy?" A friend of Dan's suggested to him at break. Dan stared at his timetable in his hand and sighed.   
"Isn't that weird though because then I'm a stalker, aren't I?"   
Dan's friend shrugged him off.  
"Okay then here's the plan. I've got one more lesson today and then I can go home early and I'll draft an email. How does that sound?" Dan hated the idea as soon as it left his lips. His friend just smiled and said "yeah whatever" then made his way to his next class. Dan sighed as he shoved his time table back into his bag and shuffled off to his next class too.   
It was hard to concentrate in class when Dan's mind was racing. He was thinking of all the possibilities that he could write in this email. Should he start by introducing himself? But then how should he introduce himself? Should he say he's a fan and that he appreciates Phil's work or that Dan just thinks he's cool or maybe should Dan just pretend he doesn't know who Phil is and say that he heard of him through a friend. It was probably not going to give Phil the best impression of Dan if he introduced himself with lies.  
The sharp ring the school bell which signalled the end of class interrupted Dan's in-depth thoughts. Dan didn't even realise how distracting planning emails could be. Hell, Dan didn't really think that he'd ever drafted an email before this, had he really even sent important emails before? Was this an 'important' email? Dan just grabbed his stuff and made for the class exit as quickly as possible. He had to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dan tries to reach out to his "Celebrity Crush"

*new draft*   
Dear Amazing Phil,  
*delete*  
To Phil,   
*delete*   
Hi, my name is Dan and...  
*delete*   
Dan sighed as he plummeted his face into his palms. Why was it so hard just to write an email; it was just like a text but a little bit more formal right? Okay you can do this! He told himself.

Dear Amazing Phil,  
I'd just like to say that I'm a big fan of your work (too cheesy? Yeah probably) and I know this seems weird and you probably get people emailing you all the time and you probably won't even read this but I think I need your help. I really want to become a YouTuber. I know crazy right you see something you like and you want to copy them, I don't want to copy you -just saying. But I was wondering if you could help me out maybe some lighting advice or editing tips or anything that might come of use to me. I have absolutely zero knowledge of how to do anything creative let alone publish something half decent and put it on the Internet!   
I'm sorry I rambled on too much and you're probably not even going to read this. What with all of your crazed fans and all this fan mail that you get I'm probably an insignificant spec of irrelevancy being sucked into the void of Youtuber communities and fan bases. Anyway thanks for your time, hope you write back!  
:Dan 

Dan sighed as the knot in his stomach grew. His hands began to shake as he thought about pressing the send button. The mouse wavered over the box which read send for a few seconds too long.   
His phone buzzed which made the boy jump. Dan glanced down at it, a text from his friend.   
Have you done it yet? Sent it yet?  
Dan replied with, No I haven't sent it, but I've done a draft!   
A few moments later his phone buzzed again.  
Look he's probably not even going to read it so just send it already and let's move on with our lives!   
Dan knew his friend was right. He had to just press send and let it be done with.   
And that's exactly what Dan would have done if he was a decent functioning member of society.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dan finally sends the dreaded Email,

"Wait you what?" Dans friend asked him for the fourth time that morning.   
"Yeah okay I'm sorry, I'll send it when I get home alright? I got nervous and freaked out. It might seem like nothing to you but it's kinda a big deal for me!" Dan could feel his pulse rising as the anger inside him built up. He didn't really know why he'd allowed himself to get so worked up about this, I mean it was only an email. But then again it was an email from a super fan to a semi famous youtuber. I mean he did have almost 300 subscribers. That meant fame. Besides Phil probably had tonnes of emails on a daily basis, only wanting to get to know him so that they could use him for his fame. But wait, wasn't that why Dan wanted to contact him? No, Dan needed tips and advice from a professional not a celebrity. Dan was decent and had morals, poor phil was probably overwhelmed by fans, I bet that's a nice feeling though, Dan found himself thinking. Woah alright let's take this slow, you have posted 0 videos and have a fan base of a negative amount of viewers! Dan chuckled to himself. He was just so keen to do this, keen to start, keen to contact Phil.   
That afternoon once Dan had finished all his lessons for the day, he sped away from his 6th form, hurrying to get home. After all, home is where the wifi is.   
Without even thinking Dan just pressed send. It wasn't until about half an hour later that he realised what exactly he had done.   
"Oh God oh no what have I done?" Dan chanted down the phone to his friend.   
"Dude seriously you need to chill out..." his friend wasn't the most emotionally reassuring.   
"But what if.... what about.... I'm sure he's gonna hate me..." Dan was metaphorically pacing with his words.   
"Dan I swear to god I'm gonna punch you if you don't shut up!" And with that his friend hung up the phone and the line clicked dead.   
*|*|*|*|*  
Dan checked his email one last time before he went to sleep.   
Email read at 22:56  
Dans chest tightened as he read that, the time was just gone 11pm so he was going to take a while responding. That's if he even decides to respond. Dan knew he was just getting his hopes up, there's literally no point getting excited about this, he was only setting himself up for disappointment.  
He brushed off these exciting thoughts and closed his laptop as well as his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep.   
*|*|*|*|*  
Saturday. To Dan that meant sleeping in till midday and then migrating to the sofa where he'd play endless hours of Halo or Battlefield and more than likely forget to eat. This is all then repeated the next day until about 10pm on Sunday night when Dan realised all the homework and revision that he should have done and hasn't, by which point he starts to internally implode with dread and his organs slowly shut down. A bit too extreme? Maybe but Dan didn't think so. He was the king of procrastination and he knew it.   
However despite all of this, Dan woke up in a cold sweat at bang on 8am. This was extremely unlike Dan and happened once in a blue moon (aka never). Dan hardly slept last night, tossing and turning he just couldn't shake the idea of Phil, the AmazingPhil writing him an email. He very much doubted that he would write back but hey, a guy can dream right?   
As soon as he was awake Dan sat upright in his bed and lunged for his laptop. When he opened up the browser with his email in it, his face dropped.   
Email read at 22:56   
Damn it. Dan knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up. What did an older guy like Phil want to do with Dan anyway? Nothing, exactly. Dan began to accept that his image that he'd put in his head was just an illusion and he should have never started to believe that AmazingPhil would actually respond to someone so lame. Especially not with a user as awful as danisnotonfire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Phil finally Emails him back

"Whatever" Dan sighed as he refreshed the page. He knew he had been stupid to assume that Phil would have written back. Dan was just a loser and Phil was right not to reply, I mean why should he have? Dan thought to himself that he should give give up now. What was the point trying to become a youtuber if he couldn't even get an email back? Nobody was going to watch the videos of the guy who was rejected by email. Dan diagnosed himself as crazy before checking through his now refreshed email inbox.   
Emails from the Sony Newsletter, Topman recommendations for you, emails from his teachers about extra homework they were advised to do. Nothing interested.   
But wait,  
There's more.   
An email, from AmazingPhil. Dan could not believe his eyes. He pinched himself before checking the time again. 8:16 he was definitely awake and alive and this was real, actually happening. Silly little Dan Howell had got an actual email from the Amazing Phil himself! Dan felt as though Christmas had come early, overjoyed was an understatement when describing Dan at this very moment in time.   
Why hello danisnotonfire, can I ask why you're not on fire? Or are you secretly actually on fire and it's totallynotobviousthatyoureactuallyonfire?   
Thanks for reaching out! I appreciate it when fans do, I don't get many people email me... my fan base isn't quite that big.   
I would love to help you in your situation! I'm actually flattered that you think I'm in a position to actually give okay advice. I only use a small webcam, I actually won it from a cereal box promotion, they had these little tokens and you had to collect a certain amount so... but yeah, any old camera or webcam will do. For the lighting I just make sure that I film in the day time and use the natural light. Other than that there's not really much else, OH other than this editing software, (the link is at the bottom of the email!)   
Feel free to email me at any time if you ever need anymore help, oh and send me a link to your channel too so I can check you out! It's going to be ace I can't wait!   
See you on the internet! Byeeee   
*rawr* (lion roar)  
Dan just internally died. Like actually, death happened. What did this mean? What should he do? Should he write back? But he didn't want to annoy Phil by being overly attached. But then again Phil did say in his email that if he had anymore questions then he could always write another email whenever he felt like it. Oh well, the worst thing that was going to happen is that Phil doesn't reply. Dan had already got what he wanted, a reply from Phil. That literally completed his life.   
Hey phil,   
Thanks for taking the time to reply to my email. I assumed you'd get a lot of attention, damn if I'd have known how easy it is to contact you I would have done it sooner trust me!   
Thanks for those tips, I'm going to have a play around with my camera in a bit and see what I can do.   
Oh also for future reference do you have Skype or something? I think maybe an IM is a little bit easier than an email if I have a little question or something?   
Many thanks  
:Dan   
Sent


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful friendship

Dan spent his morning, one of the only morning he'd ever witness on a weekend, busying himself by scrolling through his YouTube homepage and rewatching most of Phil's videos, amazed that Phil had replied to his emails. Not only did they have a conversation but that means that Phil actually acknowledged his existence. Phil knows now that Dan exists as a person and not just another number on his views total.   
Oh my God Dan when did you become such a fangirl? Dan thought to himself.   
To change things up a bit he switched to twitter. He wasn't long into scrolling when he came across a tweet from Phil, omg so relatable Dan thought as he retweeted and then tweeted back at Phil. Phil never saw his tweets, he got over a hundred replies to every tweet he ever made so why on earth would Phil spot Dans over everyone else's.   
Dan checked back on his emails to see that Phil had once again replied.   
Yeah emails are big and scary and far too important for friendly chatting and honest advice, sure thing! My Skype is AmazingPhil (incase you couldn't tell?)   
Dan quickly logged into his Skype before searching Phil's username. Just as he added the black haired boy on Skype, he got a notification through.   
One new follower on twitter: @Amazingphil   
Dan internally screamed! Why did Phil make him feel like such a 12 year old girl? Anyway, back to Skype.   
Danisnotonfire: Hi!   
Amazingphil: Hey, how's it going? Started filming anything yet?   
Danisnotonfire: What? No I've literally just woken up!   
Amazingphil: Oh, sorry! Got any ideas?  
Danisnotonfire: A few yeah...   
Amazingphil: you gonna share them?   
Danisnotonfire: Haha very funny, like I'm just going to hand over my amazing cool original video ideas to a rather successful youtuber who I don't know if I can trust yet... I'm not that dopey!   
Amazingphil: Hey, that's rude! Of course you can trust me! And I actually wasn't going to steal your idea, I've got loads of ideas of my own F.Y.I! Oh and if we're being petty like that then you are forbidden to use the word amazing because it's basically copyrighted.   
Danisnotonfire: Oh get over yourself!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some chatty bants between the boys

Amazingphil is online  
Danisnotonfire: Hi...  
Amazingphil: Oh hey!   
Danisnotonfire: I'm sorry about earlier, I was so excited to talk to you and I panicked and yeah I realise now it came out as rude, truth is I have a few ideas but they're not really any good. I'm scared that you'll judge me or something!   
Amazingphil: How on earth will you be a youtuber if you're scared of judgement?   
Danisnotonfire: Good point, very true.   
Amazingphil: They don't call me amazing for no reason!  
Danisnotonfire: Okay but 'they' don't call you amazing, you gave yourself that name!   
Amazingphil: Oh do cease communicating with me boy!   
Danisnotonfire: Excuse me?   
Amazingphil: Basically and politely... SHUT UP!   
Danisnotonfire: Oh okay I see how it is, *cries in the corner*   
Amazingphil: Well somebody is a big cry baby....   
Danisnotonfire: Well somebody is overly rude!   
Amazingphil: I am not, hey I'm supposed to be helping you out am I not?   
Danisnotonfire: Yeah I suppose...   
Amazingphil: Exactly so be grateful then!   
Danisnotonfire: Okay okay... Chill your beans! I've gotta go now, mums got tea ready! Catch you later!   
Danisnotonfire is offline  
Amazingphil: Alright calm down Ash Ketchum!   
I wonder how old he is if his mum makes his dinner? Phil thought to himself. It had only just occurred to him that he had no idea who this Dan kid was and for all he knew 'Dan' could be a 12 year old girl sitting in her bedroom stalking Phil and taking screenshots of their conversations and selling it to the black market lords of the internet. No Phil, you're imagination is too wild! He thought to himself. Phil made himself laugh as he continued the conversation with himself in his head. Before he knew it Dan was back online.  
Danisnotonfire: Hey! I'm back now.  
Amazingphil: Have a nice meal?  
Danisnotonfire: Yeah it was good I guess?  
Amazingphil: Cool! :)  
Danisnotonfire: Cool!   
Amazingphil: So I was thinking...  
Danisnotonfire: Oh no!   
Amazingphil: No no no it's not bad, I've just realised that I actually have no idea who you are.   
Danisnotonfire: Oh sorry, I can leave if you want. You don't have to talk to me if you don't feel comfortable.   
Amazingphil: Oh no it's fine, I more meant that I want to get to know you.   
Danisnotonfire: Oh right okay then,   
Amazingphil: How about something like 20 questions? That's normally a good ice breaker and gets the ball rolling.   
Danisnotonfire: Okay then, do you want to go first?  
Amazingphil: Yeah I'll ask first!   
Danisnotonfire: Alright then, shoot!  
Amazingphil: Okay, what's your full name?   
Danisnotonfire: Daniel James Howell. What about you?!?   
Amazingphil: Phillip Michael Lester.   
Danisnotonfire: Ohhhh posh!   
Amazingphil: Not really, my brother is called Martyn, now that's posh.   
Danisnotonfire: You have a brother? That's cool! How old?  
Amazingphil: He's two years older than me, so 24. What about you, any siblings?  
Danisnotonfire: Yeah a little brother Adrian.   
Amazingphil: Naw cute,  
Danisnotonfire: Shut up!   
Amazingphil: ;)   
Danisnotonfire: Okay so next question, where do you live?   
Amazingphil: Manchester area... what about you?!?  
Danisnotonfire: Uhhh near Reading and that sorta way.  
Amazingphil: :( So far away!  
Danisnotonfire: Mmmm I know.  
Danisnotonfire: Sorry but I've gotta go now, stupid homework and stuff.   
Amazingphil: Oh right, you still in school?   
Danisnotonfire: Last year of 6th form yeah,   
Amazingphil: Ahhh okay that's cool! So you're what, 18?   
Danisnotonfire: Yeah 17 why?  
Amazingphil: I was just wondering, I'm just finishing uni   
Danisnotonfire: Oh that's cool, doing what?   
Amazingphil: Well I did a degree in English Language and Linguistics and now I'm just finishing a masters in video postproduction and specialisation in visual effects.  
Danisnotonfire: Woah sounds intense,  
Amazingphil: Meh it's not too bad, uni's uni am I right?   
Danisnotonfire: Well I wouldn't know.   
Amazingphil: Ahha, got any plans for uni?  
Danisnotonfire: Nahh not really sure, I think I'll probably do something in Law because it makes me look clever and employable...   
Amazingphil: Yeah but you should do something you enjoy too or you won't get the most out of it!   
Danisnotonfire: Yeah okay, well I've gotta go or I'll never pass my exams to get into uni at this rate! See you!  
Amazingphil: Okay ttyl! Byeeee :)  
Danisnotonfire is offline


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Skype chats inevitably lead to Skype calls

_@Amazingphil omg yes! #thatsreallyace_  
Dan pressed the tweet button on his screen and then sat back and laughed. He'd been talking to Phil for a few weeks now, things had got off to a great start. As soon as he was home from college he would wait for Phil to come online before messaging him and telling him all about his day. Usually Dan had been having a bad day so Phil would come up with a funny story or something happy to cheer Dan up. Slowly but surely Phil was beginning to become a part in Dans life.   
**_Amazingphil_** **is online**  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Hi  
 **Amazingphil:** Hey how's it going?   
**Danisnotonfire:** Really ace thanks!   
**Amazingphil:** Omg shut up I actually hate you  
 **Danisnotonfire:** OMG NO *cries myself to sleep*  
 **Amazingphil:** You're such a bully.  
 **Danisnotonfire:** I am not,   
**Amazingphil:** *cries*  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Okay maybe just a little bit, I'll stop now sorry!  
 **Amazingphil:** Naw it's alright! So anyways, how was your day?  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Alright I guess, better now that I'm talking to you! :)  
 **Amazingphil:** Haha yeah same to be honest!   
**Danisnotonfire:** :)  
 **Amazingphil:** Oh I filmed a new video by the way,  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Oh that's cool! When will you upload it?   
**Amazingphil:** I've gotta edit it first, maybe tonight?   
**Danisnotonfire:** Okay great, I'll check it out then!  
 **Amazingphil:**...  
 **Amazingphil:** Hey Dan?   
**Danisnotonfire:** Yeah Phil?  
 **Amazingphil:** I'm bored.   
**Danisnotonfire:** Cool story bro,  
 **Amazingphil:** Did you wanna maybe Skype?  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Isn't that what we're doing right now?  
 **Amazingphil:** No like actually Skype...   
**Amazingphil:** A video chat!  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Ohhh uhhh I don't know, I look a mess.   
**Amazingphil:** I don't care! We've been talking for a while now and it's alright for you because you can watch my videos but I don't know what you look like or sound like!   
**_Danisnotonfire_** **sent a photo**

**Danisnotonfire:** See look I am a mess! ^^  
 **Amazingphil:** You look great! Please just answer my call!?  
 **Incoming call from** ** _Amazingphil_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy bants between the lads (since when did I become fluent in Nando's?)

Incoming call from Amazingphil  
Dan panicked. He didn't know what to do. Should he pick up? He had been talking to phil for weeks now, he felt like he knew him well enough. Dan wasn't afraid of strangers and meeting new people but he was afraid of this. What if Phil didn't like him? Or what if Dan was too young for Phil, he was 22 after all.  
Dan panicked for so long that Phil's icon had disappeared from his screen.   
Shit!   
Dan went back to the chat and apologised   
Danisnotonfire: Hey, sorry I'll pick up next time!   
Read 7:58  
Well done Dan, points for being a dickhead! Now Phil is ignoring you.   
Danisnotonfire: Phil? I'm sorry!   
Read 7:59  
Dan didn't know what to do, he'd blown his chance at friendship with Phil. Phil was ignoring him. 

Incoming call from Danisnotonfire   
What do I do? Phil thought to himself. He literally just ignored my call so maybe I should ignore his? Phil knew that he was nicer than that. He couldn't ignore Dan, besides it was his idea to Skype him and if Dan wasn't comfortable video calling then who was Phil to pressure him into it?  
Connecting   
Phil stared at himself in the small window which showed his reflection. Fringe check. He cleared his throat and thought of some things to say, emergency icebreakers to fill the awkward silences.   
"Hello?" A timid voice called from Phil's laptop.   
"Hello, Dan?" Phil called. The screen on his laptop was still blank.   
"Phil I can't see you"   
Phil laughed, "I can't see you either... oh wait,"   
Just as Phil said that the pixels on his screen came together to form a delicate face with chocolate brown hair that swept across a tanned face. Hazelnut eyes pierced the screen, staring into Phil's soul. Phil didn't know what to do, he couldn't help it when a smile formed on his face and refused to leave.

"Oh my God, do I have something on my face? I just had tea..." The boy on Phil's laptop said as he frantically reached up to his mouth desperately trying to wipe off whatever food he thought was there. 

"Uhhh what no?" Phil stuttered.

"Then what's so funny?" Dan asked shortly. 

"What?" 

"You're smiling,"

"Oh right, sorry I couldn't help it. We've been talking for ages and like I don't know, I finally get to see you, get to talk to you and hear your voice..."

"Oh my God Phil that is like literally the most cheesiest thing you could have said!"

Phil let out a little squeal as Dan said this. Dan responded with a confused face as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment. 

"Sorry you just sound... different."

"Different to what? What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Sorry, I'm digging myself in my own grave here. Let me explain. You sound different to what I imagined you'd sound like," Phil stammered. 

"Oh right well thanks I suppose? Was that even a compliment? Is it even a different in a good way?" Dan was blushing so hard right now .

"Oh my goodness just chill out. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you but I just think you sound really posh, thats all" 

"Excuse me?" Dan said. Phil was wary of what he said next. He didn't realise Dan would be this firery. 

"Uhhh..." Phil started.

"I'm not POSH, just articulate" Dan announced. 

"Okay well I'm sorry, can we move on and forget that the start of this conversation never happened?" 

"Well if we forget it then it might happen again? Learn from your mistakes boy!" 

"Are you always this sarcastic? It's hard to read sarcasm in a text you know." Phil asked. Dan just winked at him. 

*|*|*|*|*

"Phil?" Dan whispered into his laptop, he didn't want to wake up his family. Besides it was like 3am. 

There was no reply from Phil, the screen was dark as Phil had turned his bedroom light off a few hours ago. The two boys had been on Skype for about 4 hours now. After they had established the fact that Dan was not posh, the conversation just seemed to flow naturally between them. This made Dan feel like he'd known Phil his whole life. 

"Goodnight Phil," Dan whispered into his laptop before he pressed the end call button on his screen. He sent a quick message to Phil on the Skype chat just to explain that he had ended the all as he suspected that Phil was asleep. Dan then closed his eyes and sleep devoured him almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL THESE CHAPTERS ARE BASICALLY THE SAME IDK WHAT TO WRITE IN THE SUMMARY

Amazingphil: OMG Dan I'm so sorry for falling sleep on you! I'm so embarrassed.

Danisnotonfire: Hahah chill out! I couldn't see you sleeping if that helps. You turned your light off at like 1am. 

Amazingphil: Oh thank goodness for that! ;)

Danisnotonfire: You do however snore... Which is cute 

Amazingphil: OH MY GOD NO SHUT UP I'M NEVER SKYPING YOU AGAIN! 

Danisnotonfire: Oh my god you spork chill out I'm joking! 

Amazingphil: ...

Danisnotonfire: Or am I? 

Amazingphil is offline.

Dan laughed to himself as he closed his laptop before getting out of bed to find coffee. Coffee was the only thing Dan needed in situations like this. For what he lacked in sleep he made up for in percentage of caffeine in his blood. 

*|*|*|*|*|*

"Oh my God wake up!" Dan was awoken with a punch from his friend. He had fallen asleep in his english class. Dan rubbed his eyes before trying to reengage back into the lesson. 

"Sorry, late night last night" Dan jumbled to his friend through his sweater paws which were covering his mouth. 

"Oi oi," Dan received a nudge in the ribs from his friends elbow. 

"Oh come off it, It's nothing. We just chatted for a bit on Skype." 

"You skyped him?" Dan's friend gasped. 

"Oh my god it's not a big deal so shut up..." Dan violently whispered to his nearly screaming friend. 

"But omg he's famous and you're just a fangirl!" 

"Excuse me? I am clearly a guy, would you like me to prove it?" 

"You wish, you know I don't roll that way Danny boy!" his friend chuckled. 

"Hey and who said I do?" Dan demanded an explanation.

"Alright alright chill out mate..." Dan's friends held his hands up in surrender before backing off the subject. 

*|*|*|*|*|*

Amazingphil is online

Danisnotonfire: Hi,

Amazingphil: Hey you okay? 

Danisnotonfire: Meh

AmazingPhil: Tired? ;)

Danisnotonfire: yeah that's probably it. 

Amazingphil: Bad day? 

Danisnotonfire: Yeah just a bit. I keep falling asleep! 

Amazingphil: Sorry is that my fault?

Danisnotonfire: Hardly, you fell asleep before I did!

Amazingphil: Yeah I suppose but it was my idea to Skype in the first place...

Danisnotonfire: Just shut up! I'm glad you did suggest it to be honest! I had fun.

Amazingphil: Yeah me too, we should do it again sometime, but maybe not tonight... I think we could both do with a couple more hours sleep tonight! 

Amazingphil: I may have fallen asleep before you did last night but that doesn't mean that I'm not just as tired as you are! 

Danisnotonfire: You only fell asleep like half an hour before I did,

Amazingphil: exactly, that half hour obviously didn't do much for replenishing my energy levels. 

Danisnotonfire: Hahah, yeah well I'm like dead.

Amazingphil: Take a nap then? 

Danisnotonfire: But that's not very manly?

Amazingphil: WHAT?

Danisnotonfire: ...

Amazingphil: What did you just say?

Danisnotonfire: What? I just said that napping wasn't a very manly thing to practise... what's wrong with that? 

Amazingphil: Who said that you weren't manly? 

Danisnotonfire: Nobody but like it's just not seen as a manly thing by society. 

Amazingphil: Well here's a solution to that problem, why not just don't tell society that you're taking a nap? sorted! 

Danisnotonfire: Yeah but you'd know...

Amazingphil: Do you really think that I'm going to tell you that you're not manly just because you stayed up all night skying me? God you're delusional! (In the nicest of way :)) 

Danisnotonfire: I don't know Phil.... 

Amazingphil: Oh my god Dan just go to sleep already! You're not emotionally stable enough for this kind of conversation! 

Danisnotonfire: Okay fine whatever don't eat me! See you whenever I wake up! 

Amazingphil: Sleep well! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil start discussing plans about meeting up IRL

"Morning"   
"Oh my god you woke me up!" Dan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his brown curly mop on the top of his head.   
"Sorry, I figured that a two hour nap was long enough and if you'd have slept for longer then you'd wake up at like 3am and then not sleep and be dead the next day!"  
"Oh my God you know me so well."   
"Well yeah and the fact that I always do the exact same thing."   
"Oh right, haha!" Dan laughed as he attempted to look more awake.   
"Oh god I look so rough," Dan muttered mostly to himself when we caught sight of his own imagine in the small window on his laptop screen.   
"Oh stop, you look fine! I had no idea that your hair is curly!" Phil reassured his friend.   
"Oh right yeah, it's annoying, I hate it. I'm like a hobbit!" Dan said awkwardly as he brushed his hair with his fingers trying to tame the curls which had developed while Dan had taken his unmanly nap.   
"Noooo, I think its cute!" Phil cooed.   
Dan looked up at his screen when Phil said that. Phil panicked as it was obvious that he'd hit a nerve. Phil offered him a smile but Dan looked away.   
"Sorry was it something I said?" Phil asked.   
"No its cool sorry," Dan muttered. He didn't look up. He just stared in his lap as he played with his sweater cuffs which were pulled over his hands.   
"Dan what's wrong?" Phil asked gently.   
"It's nothing I just don't know..." Dan's voice broke and wavered as he tried to push the words out while holding back tears.   
"Dan...." Phil didn't know what to do. "God I wish I was there with you,"   
This made Dan look back up to the camera, he studies Phil's pixelated face on the screen, looking for any signs that Phil was joking or being sarcastic.   
"Dan you're hurting and there's not much I can do from this side of the screen..." Now it was Phil's turn to look away.   
"Phil I'm fine, honestly! It's just some kids at my college giving me a hard time."  
Phil looked up, "promise?"   
"Yeah." Dan said with a forced smile.   
"Why don't you ignore them?" Phil asked.  
"The guy is supposedly my best friend?" Dan stated as he looked down at the floor. It was obvious to Phil that Dan was fighting the tears.   
"Some friend huh, well you don't need him! You've got me, I'll be your friend!" Phil said with a smile. This sort of helped Dan perk up a bit.  
"But Phil, no offence but you're an internet celebrity." Dan mumbled  
"And why should I be offended by that?" Phil interrupted with a smirk on his face.  
"You're just an internet friend to me, nobody believes that you exist and to them I'm just a fangirl with a crush on you." Dan froze as he realised that he had said too much.  
"Them being your friends?" Phil asked quietly, Dan nodded.   
"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Phil asked, changing the subject.   
Dan shook his head, "probably some homework but no... nothing other than that, why?"   
"Right okay..." Phil half heartedly responded whilst deep in thought.  
"What's your Paypal?"   
"Phil what are you on about?" Dan demanded.  
"Why don't you get the train up to Manchester and stay with me for a night or two?" Phil said upfront.   
"Phil I.... but what about.... I'm not sure..."   
"What's the issue, you've got nothing better to do and neither have I. I'm almost 100% sure that you're not some psycho murderer and I think it's safe for you to say the same about me. I share a flat with a mate so it's not like you're meeting the parents. You said it yourself your current friends are awful so come out and meet some more?" Phil announced his ambitious plans with pride.   
"Okay fine whatever... I don't really have a choice in this do I?" Dan said in a monotone voice.   
"Haha nope!" Phil giggled, he was clearly excited about the plans he had made.   
"So why did you want my Paypal?" Dan asked.   
"Well I feel bad making you pay for the trains being as it was my suggestion... so I was going to ask you to book them and then I'd put in exactly how much you paid into your PayPal... that's fair right?"   
"Phil what no, you're so kind and generous but no! I'm okay, surely the trains aren't that expensive right?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan books train tickets to Manchester where he can meet with Phil in person

**_Danisnotonfire_ ** **sent a photo**

**Danisnotonfire:** Can't wait to see you!  
 **Amazingphil:** Yeah me too!  
 **Danisnotonfire:** It's gonna be so weird, like meeting you in person...  
 **Amazingphil:** Watch it, you're sounding like a fangirl!   
**Danisnotonfire:** Oi not funny!  
 **Amazingphil:** Haha sorry!  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Don't laugh,   
**Amazingphil:** So yeah is there anything you wanna do or anywhere you wanna go when you get here?   
**Danisnotonfire:** I don't know I've never really been to Manchester so I don't know what there is?   
**Amazingphil:** Do you like pubs? Bars? We could go out to a club or something?   
**Danisnotonfire:** God you're such a student!   
**Amazingphil:** Well technically I'm not but okay whatever   
**Danisnotonfire:** Oh alright sorry mr too old for uni now!  
 **Amazingphil:** Well at least I don't get turned away from a 15 film in the cinema!  
 **Danisnotonfire:** Okay that literally happened once, that's actually not fair... you can't just bring up stuff like that! I'll stop telling you anything at all if you're not careful!   
**Amazingphil:** Yeah yeah keep talking, like you'd do that...   
**Danisnotonfire:** I would! I'd block you on Skype and ignore all your texts!   
**Amazingphil:** Yeah but let's face it, I'm the only one who listens to you.   
**Danisnotonfire:** So? Loads of people listen!   
**Amazingphil:** But loads of people judge. You know I wouldn't judge you.  
*|*|*|*|*  
"Thanks mum!" Dan called back to his parents car as he took his suitcase out the boot and made his way towards the train station. Dans parents were surprisingly cool about this, they figured he was old enough to make his own decisions and if he wanted to stay with some weirdo he found on the internet then it was Dan's life and Dan's choices.   
_Just arriving at the train station_  
 **Text sent**  
Dan sent a text to Phil so that Phil knew he was still on his way and not flaking out on him.  
The train journey was long and boring. Dan was on edge the whole way there, what if Phil didn't like him? What if Phil didn't recognise him? What if Phil didn't even meet him at the train station and stood him up?   
_You will be there to pick me up right?_  
 **Text sent**  
Dan tossed his phone back and forth in his hands in anticipation. His train got into Manchester in 10 minutes and he hadn't heard from Phil since he left his house.   
"Now calling at Manchester" the lady on the train announced as the train came to a stop at the station. The word _Manchester_ blurred past Dan's vision as the train made its way into the station. The next thing Dan knew he was standing up and heading towards the open doors of the train carriage.   
The cold air of winters Manchester engulfed Dan, he started to shiver: mostly with excitement. Most of the passengers on the train decided to alight at Manchester too, Dan wasn't sure if this was a blessing or a curse. Not only did it shield Dan's view of Phil (and Phil's view of Dan) but it also gave Dan protection so that he didn't look silly and like he didn't know where he was going - that was obviously the truth. Dan had no idea where he was going.

 _Shit,_ Phil thought to himself. Where the hell was his brown haired friend. Phil had never really seen him before, there was only so much you could gather about a persons features from daily Skype calls. Hell Phil didn't  even know how tall he was. He could be 5'3 for all he knew. _Well that would be cute wouldn't it? Having a pocket sized friend!_ Phil chuckled to himself.

 _Okay act natural._ Dan told himself as all of his fellow passengers started walking off towards the exit. _Damn Phil would it kill you to answer your texts?_ Dan thought. He was getting stressed and embarrassed by this point. Dan reached for his phone and found Phil's contact details.   
**Calling Phil**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil meets Dan and is over the moon, Dan meets Stephen and is less pleased about it.

"Dan!" Phil called   
Dan looked up to see a very familiar face.   
"Phil?" Dan muttered. The black haired boy engulfed Dan in a strong hug. Dan, wary at first, hugged back.  
"Oh my God Dan you're perfect!"   
"What?" Dan asked as Phil froze.   
"I meant like you're just how I imagined you, and you're like the perfect height, shorter than me and oh my God"   
"Phil what are you on about?" Dan asked.  
"Oh I don't know I'm sorry!" Phil said as he covered his mouth with his hands. "Hey let me help you with your stuff." Phil suggested as he took Dan's backpack off him.   
The two boys made their way out of the train station and down the road where Phil's flat was.

*|*|*|*|*|*

"Oh and Stephen lives with me, but you already know that right?"   
"Yeah you've mentioned it before..." Dan stated. And I watch all your videos together, Dan thought to himself.  
"I thought that he was leaving to go back to Dublin but I guess not, if that going to be a problem?" Phil voice was filled with concern.   
"Phil, that's 100% completely fine! I don't have a problem with meeting your friends. I'm not antisocial!" Dan laughed as Phil started to relax.   
The boys were making their way up the stairs to Phil's apartment. Dan was a little nervous as he had never spoken to this Stephen lad, I mean Phil had briefly mentioned him before, normally to complain about him. But mostly Dan knew about him as he shared a YouTube channel with Phil. Stephen seemed pretty cool, but he was all over Phil. They seemed to do everything together which puzzled Dan as on the rare occasion that Phil even mentioned Stephen, it was usually to complain about something that he'd done.   
Phil rummaged around in his jean pockets to find his flat key, pulled it out and unlocked the door before flashing a nervous smile at Dan. 

 

"Phil I cannot thank you enough I mean this is just crazy I cannot believe that I'm here actually in your house and with you right now in the flesh oh my goodness this is magical..." Dan muttered half to himself and half to the open air around him just to fill the silence as Phil led the other boy into his small apartment.  
"It's not much but it's home..." Phil started.   
"Phil it can't be any worse than my house, God I need to clean my room." Dan reassured the nervous black haired boy.   
"Okay well I uhhh, I'll just dump your stuff in my room, that's where you'll be sleeping if that's cool?" Phil asked as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes nervously.   
Dan nodded in response.   
"I was going to stay in Stephen's room but that's obviously now an issue as he's no longer going to Dublin so I guess I'll just crash on the sofa.." Phil trailed off as he made his way down a slim corridor and through a closed door which led to a green bedroom. A smile stuck itself to Dan's face as he looked around at the familiar bedroom. He had seen these walls though his laptop screen many times but now he was finally stood in it, for real. Phil noticed Dan's smile and chuckled to himself.   
"What's so funny?" Dan asked.   
"Oh nothing," Phil's cheeks darkened as he said, "your smile is cute."   
Dan also blushed at this comment.   
Dan flopped down on Phil's bed and stared up to the ceiling where hundreds of faces were staring back down at him. Dan let out a small scream which made Phil giggle.   
"Why..." Dan started, Phil looked up to the ceiling and laughed whilst shrugging his shoulders.   
"Dan wake up!" Phil shouted as he threw a pillow at Dan.  
"Hey I was just closing my eyes!" Dan protested, he glanced down at the time on his phone, which made him aware of the fact that he had been asleep for the past 2 hours.   
"Hey if you're up for it Stephen suggested filming a video together? It also gives you a good opportunity to do a cheeky bit of sightseeing in Manchester while we're out. Does that sound okay?"   
"Yeah that sounds brilliant!" Dan said as he rubbed his eyes and got off Phil's oh so comfy bed. The sheets smelled like Phil, that would be a scent that Dan would never forget.   
The boys made their way out into the lounge where another brown haired boy was sat.   
"Hi I'm Dan!" Dan said to the stranger with a smile and a two finger salute. Dan almost instantly regretted this as he realised how cringe it must have been.   
"Oh so THIS is Dan? Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Stephen said slyly, smiling at Phil as he did so. Phil shot him a deadly glance.   
"Shall we get going then?" Phil suggested, he was trying to change the subject.   
"Sure," Stephen spat. He left the room.   
Dan glared at Phil with a confused expression, "What the hell is his problem? He usually seems really happy?" Dan had stuck his foot in it then, well done, now Phil knows you watch their YouTube, he thought to himself. Phil shrugged his shoulders and stared at the floor. He also quietly muttered a little apology to Dan. 

 

"Sorry for what?" Dan said quietly.  
"Here, take this and don't cock up!" Stephen threatened as he thrusted a videocamera into Dan's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF WARNING PROBABLY

"Phil help, there's a strange man staring at me behind the camera," Stephen said as he pretended to cower in the corner of the booth of the Manchester eye. Dan didn't understand how Stephen could be such a laugh in front of the camera yet earlier today he was so rude to him. Dan couldn't comprehend what Stephen had against him in the first place, He had never even met him before today.   
The three boys were sat on the Manchester eye, they had been sightseeing all day in and around Manchester. Dan had been given the roll of the camera man, he had to follow Phil and Stephen around all day just filming them talking to each other and interacting with the popular landmarks. Dan felt stupid and unappreciated, he did not travel all this way to be an anonymous camera man. Although while Phil and Stephen were busy with their scripted banter it did give Dan rather a lot of time to think and reassess his situation. Although he hadn't really spent that much time with Phil yet, there was always tomorrow. Also Dan had realised that he wasn't too shabby with the whole camera and filming nonsense, perhaps he should try it? 

 

When they got back to the flat, Stephen collapsed on the sofa and pulled out his mac. He started to edit the video that they had filmed that day. Dan really didn't want to be near Stephen, so he sulked off to Phil's bedroom where he felt more at home. He knew the inside of his bedroom, besides that's where his laptop was too. Dan opened up Dailybooth before realising that he didn't have the wifi code to Phil's apartment. He sighed as he closed his laptop.   
Dan lay his head back on Phil's pillow, why was Phil sleeping on the sofa tonight? surely it wouldn't be weird if they slept in the same bed right? They were just two guys, having a perfectly innocent sleepover right? Besides it was Phil's bed, it would be rude if Dan was to just stroll in here and act like he owned the place. Dan thought to himself. 

 

"Hey sleepy head," Phil muttered.   
Dan rolled over to see Phil leaning against the door frame. Dan smiled before grabbing the pillow and holding it over his head.   
"Ho... Long ...Ha... I... Be... asleep?" Dan mumbled. Phil couldn't hear a single word he said as it was muffled under the pillow.   
"Hmm?" Phil's voice rumbled in the back of his throat. Dan's heart stopped, God that was hot he thought to himself. Dan removed the pillow from over his head and sat up. He was confused at first because he didn't remember getting under Phil's green stripy duvet.   
"You've been asleep for a good 3 hours now," Phil said as he checked the time on his phone.   
"Do you want me to leave you..." Phil muttered.   
"I'll let you sleep, sorry for waking you up." Phil apoligised then made his way into his room where he rummaged around in the bottom of his wardrobe searching for something.  
"What you looking for?" Dan said, his voice thick with sleep.   
"Ah ha!" Phil said as he stood up with a sleeping bag in his hand. Phil made his way over to the door before stopping to face Dan.  
"Is there anything you need?" Phil asked Dan.   
"You," Dan muttered. He instantly regretted it. That was so cheesy. Oh my actual God.   
Phil's cheeks darkened.   
"Uhhh... I mean... I feel bad putting you out like this, I uhhhh.... you shouldn't give up your bed for me, can we not just share?" Dan looked up to the ceiling, he couldn't face making eye contact with Phil, this was so embarrasing.   
"Are you sure, I mean I don't want this to be weird," Phil mumbled whilst staring at the floor. Both boys where uncomfortable but also relived that the other felt the same way.   
"Phil, we're just two guys. Friends on the internet it's cool. Nothing's gonna happen." Dan said as he shuffled over in Phil's bed.   
"Right.." Phil muttered half to himself as he threw the sleeping bag back towards the open drawer at the bottom of his wardrobe. Phil continued to make his way across his bedroom and around the other side of bed where he sat next to Dan who was snuggled up in his blankets.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets just say not everyone is as keen on Dan as Phil is....

Dan woke up in an empty bed. He outstretched his hand to find an expanse of mattress and duvets. Nothing else. Nobody else.   
His alarm went off. Dan groaned.  
The brown haired boy opened his eyes to see the familiar four walls of his own bedroom. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, today was Monday. That meant the weekend was over. Dan knew he had to get up and out of his warm but empty bed as he had to get ready for college. Oh the joys of public education.   
Only hours ago Dan was with Phil at the train station in Manchester, Phil had dropped him off to say goodbye. Dan fell asleep on the train but had woken up in time, only just though. He was too busy dreaming of his new found friend. It had become normal to Dan to dream about Phil, not even like fantasising about him but just a simple dream of the boy. Dan was beginning to feel like he could really trust Phil. Phil understood Dan in a way that he felt nobody else did. And now that he'd met Phil in person rather than over a laptop screen Dans fondness of the older boy only grew.   
Dan scraped his way to his a level English class, he only just made it there on time. He hadn't bothered to straighten his hair that morning, he hadn't had time as he woke up late after only having a few hours sleep. Dan had opted for the latest train back from Manchester to optimise the time that was available to spend with Phil. Despite this Dan still felt unsatisfied. Meeting Phil was the best thing to happen to Dan in a long time, and that is no exaggeration. The small boy hadn't really had a proper friend, he wasn't sure why. Many years of bullying and meanness lead to Dan having acquired many insecurities finding it difficult to socialise and reach out to new people in the hopes of friendship. This is where the miracle of the Internet came into play. The Internet is this place where for Dan he could be himself and if he chose to he could be anonymous, this way he fearlessly reached out to people such as Phil. And boy wasn't he glad that he did.   
"Yo dude what the hell?"  
Dan felt his friends elbow barge into his ribs, he shot round to glare at the boy sat next to him.   
"What?" He hissed at his friend.   
"You're away with the fairies mate, I was only trying to ask how your weekend was?"   
"Oh..." Dan mumbled under his breath. He didn't really want to tell other people about Phil, not that having friends was a secret. Dan just feared that his irl friends would attempt to reach out to Phil and try and contact him or something stupid like that and ruin the whole friendship thing that the two boys had going on. Dan just nodded and mumbled something else along the lines of "hmmm? Yeah it was good yeah!" His friend brushed him off and changed the subject. The two boys were soon scolded by their English teacher for talking in class.

Amazingphil is online   
Danisnotonfire: Hey! :)   
Amazingphil: hi, how's it going?  
Danisnotonfire: meh, okay... I'm missing you :(   
Amazingphil: Nawww that's sweet, sorry I've gotta go, Stephen needs help with something. Skype later?  
Danisnotonfire: yeah sure that's cool,  
Amazingphil: thanks byeeee XD   
Amazingphil is offline   
Dan sighed as he closed down his laptop, it had been three days now since he left Manchester. It had also been the days since he had spoken properly to Phil. Every time that Dan messaged Phil or tried to call him he had some sort of excuse, mostly involving Stephen. Dan wasn't sure who this Stephen kid thought he was but if he thought that Dan would let Stephen get the better of him and get between him and Phil then he had another thing coming. Phil was the first and one of the best friends that Dan had ever had, by this point Dan and Phil had been talking for a while now, almost 6 months and Dan had loved every second of it. Phil made him feel like he was actually interesting and that he was worth something. Stephen was probably just jealous, Dan did remember him saying something about Phil talking about him all the time, I guess if I lived with Phil and he kept on about Stephen I'd get pretty annoyed too to be honest, Dan thought to himself. Dan decided to give Stephen the benefit of the doubt and forget about the bitterness between the two boys.   
That was until one day when Dan opened up his laptop and refreshed his Twitter page, Stephen had mentioned him in a tweet. That's odd, Dan thought to himself. Stephen hadn't even reached out to him through social media before so why do it now and in public? Dan clicked on the tweet and read it. Stephen had replied to a fan asking about his relationship with Dan. Rumour had got out that Dan had met with Phil and Stephen in their home city of Manchester, Dan didn't deny it as it was true. But now Stephen's fans where quizzing him on what he thought of Dan.   
The tweet read: in reply to @.Howeller182 yes I met @danisnotonfire and let's just say, I might be in Dublin next time he visits  
What the hell did that mean? Dan thought as he reread the tweet. Anger started to boil inside him. Dan closed Twitter and checked his Skype, Phil was still offline.   
The poor boy didn't know what to do, he felt like shit. Phil made him the happiest that he'd felt in a long time and now Stephen, whether he was trying to or not, was ruining their friendship. Tears threatened to fall from Dan's eyes as he shut down his laptop after seeing that the time was around midnight which meant it was an acceptable time to sleep. You could tell something was wrong with the brown haired boy as he very rarely slept before 2am being the night owl that he was.


End file.
